Class E fun File: AU Sequel
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: It appears the guys didn't learn when they peeped on the girls in the bath and now they're at it again. So what will happen this time? sequel to animeandmangafangirl's AU chapter featuring a cameo of her OC kiyoko Akabane


"Oh shit!" Maehara said

"RUN!" Sugino said

"Let's spy on the girl you say, they won't spot us you said, any other bright ideas BONEHEAD!" Terasaka shouted

"Nope" Karma said as he dodged gunfire.

"Please tell us it wasn't to supervise your younger sister!" Sugino said as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"No, I wanted to see Okuda in the buff" Karma said while dodging a knife

"And you dragged us guys along for the ride huh?" Suguya asked

"Why not" Karma said

"In here" Isogai said as they ran into the guy's hotel room. Once they all rushed in and closed the door.

"Anybody out there still?" Maehara asked

"Where's Mimura?" Isogai asked

"Err, GUYS!" Mimura said.

"I'll get him" Kimura as he ran out and grabbed his comrade and ran back in as Maehara and Isogai closed the door.

"You won't get away so easily" Kataoka said.

"Did anyone see Nagisa?" Kaede asked making the girl freeze.

"LUCKY BASTARD!" they all thought.

* * *

"That was too close" Nagisa said was he rested on a branch up in a tree, he had a good view of the action while the others were chased by their girlfriends. He quickly leapt up into the tree and find safety there. However new problem was sneaking back to the guys' side and not get caught. Looking around Nagisa spotted a light on and decided to investigate it. When he reached it he saw the girls stuff, he now knew that this was the girl's side so he had a new plan. After all Karma's live show had kinda failed so he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He had grabbed a remote camera earlier which was spared the assault of the girls. He sighed before jumping over to the balcony, moving quickly and quietly he set up the camera and used a pad to check the angle. Satisfied that the whole room was cover he departed and raced off to the guy's side

* * *

"There you are man, good thing you got away" Maehara said

"Yeah, hey, can we plug this laptop into that big screen?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, I've got the cable for it" Mimura said as he hooked up the pad and clicked on the camera icon. What they found would make any man die happy. What they saw was the girls changing.

"I'm not going to ask" Isogai said as he blushed seeing Meg's silvery grey sports bra being pulled on

"Dude you must have set that up quickly" Maehara said as he saw Okano pulled up her purple and white striped underwear.

"What's going to happen when they catch us?" Sugino asked "WHOA! I didn't know she wore those kind" he said spotting Kanzaki's lacy ones

"And Kaede has plain green, why am I not surprised" Nagisa sighed "And her back is turned." he said as she looked over her shoulder and winked

"Hang on, is it just me or does Yada look kinda nervous?" Kimura asked.

"Kinda does" Nagisa said

"Whoa, Nakamura going with the black, very bold babe" Suguya said

"And Rinka's going with red...suits her" Chiba said

"Wow Kurahashi's got cute strawberry ones" Okajima said "That's why I love her so innocent"

"Then why is she with you?" Karma asked looking as Okuda walked in all white. "She's beautiful"

"I think we can all say that" Nagisa said as the girls were now fully dressed.

* * *

Suddenly a sound was heard, Opening the door was bitch-sensei and Kiyoko, who was dressed in a bunny onesie.

"Girls hurry up and finish getting ready for bed"

"But can't we stay up longer?" Kurahashi asked

"Beside we want to get back at the boys" Kataoka said

"Why did you say that?" The guys thought

"What happened?"

"They saw us in the bath" Yada said

"TOKA!" they said

"WHAT They peeped on you and you let them?" Irina asked

"Kinda" Kanzaki said

"Sort of" Kaede said

"I hope you gave them a show" Irina said

"WHAT" Most of the girls said

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Karasuma said after hearing the video

"We were practicing our stealth skills while increasing our recon skills" Karma smooth talked

"While you were peeping on the girls?" Karasuma asked

"Pretty much" Maehara said

"Who's idea" Karasuma wanted

"Karma" they all said

"Throw me under the bus a bit quicker next time guys, but you should be looking at Nagisa for the camera, heck we wouldn't have been caught if he didn't get busted" Maehara said

"Huh?" Karasuma asked

"I was on the edge of the hot spring, overlooking the girls" Nagisa admitted

"Who caught you?" the teacher asked

"Kiyoko" the guys all said.

"She's a tricky one that one" Karasuma admitted

"And the camera was my idea as well" Nagisa said going to walk out of the room, only to see all the girls in yukatas standing out front

* * *

"Hey guys" Isogai said

"Hide it" Maehara said to Mimura

"Hey handsome" Meg said kissing Isogai's cheek.

"Mind if we gate crash?" Kurahashi said jumping onto Okajima's futon

"Kiyoko's asleep and we don't want to wake her up" Okuda said

"No its okay" Karasuam said "But only twenty minutes then it curfew"

"Yes sir" they chimed

"I'll make a drinks run" Nagisa said

"I'll come as well" Kaede said

* * *

"So Nagisa did you boys enjoy the little look you got?" Kaede asked

"What do you mean?" Nagisa said freezing and blushing

"I noticed the camera, and luckily I was the only one" Kaede replied

"No idea what you're talking about" Nagisa said

"Do you think that I'm that dumb" Kaede said softly

"No, but i, okay I installed the camera in there, but for a different reason" he sighed

"And that was" Kaede replied

"I didn't want Koro-sensei to be snooping around in the middle of the night. I mean you girls have private stuff like text messages and diaries he could recon. Plus to give the guys another look at how beautiful their girlfriends are" Nagisa confessed to which he got a peak on the cheek.

"Fair's fair. After all we had Ritsu take video of you in the change rooms from after that training this morning" Kaede smiled.

"Wait...what?" Nagisa asked as Kaede ran off.

"Looks to me you've got a bit more muscle on you now" she giggled running off.

"HEY!" Nagisa said.

* * *

"Hey Kataoka, what's this?" Isogai asked seeing something on her tablet

"Private" she flinched only to have Maehara grab it and inspect it

"So we can't peep but you guys can huh?" Maehara said revealing the guys in the changing room

"KATAOKA!" the girls screamed

"Shall we?" Karma asked

"Get THEM!" Okajima said tickling Kurahashi. Soon all the guys that were taken were tickling their girlfriends.

* * *

 **Hey guys this is a little something I thought of after going back and reading the Class-E fun file AU animeandmangafangirl did for her story Karma has a WHAT! its an awesome read that features probably the fandom's best own OC: Kiyoko Akabane, who I notice pops up in a lot of other stories, including several of mine. Especially our collab: Karma's sister at the festival. Also the next One-shot I do will probably feature my OC Kotomi Shiota; Nagisa's twin sister**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
